


Evening Debrief

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Season/Series 04, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Coulson couldn’t believe it was happening, but there he was kissing the Patriot in one of the dark hallways of the Playground.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Jeffrey Mace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	Evening Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> For aosficnet2's Season 7 Countdown Challenge 
> 
> Season 4, any m/m pairing, location: Framework
> 
> There is absolutely no point or plot to this except that I wanted to write it HA!
> 
> Wishing you all a safe and happy weekend!

Coulson couldn’t believe it was happening, but there he was kissing the Patriot in one of the dark hallways of the Playground. He had fantasized about the hero many times since coming to the Playground and helping them fight Hydra, but Coulson never thought Mace was interested, let alone that he had a chance.

It wasn’t even a gentle, sweet kiss. Mace’s lips were harsh and demanding, full of lust. He kept growling and Coulson couldn’t help but moan.

“Fuck, your lips are so soft.”

Mace shoved him against the wall and held his head in his big hands. Coulson tried to take deep breaths, so he didn’t pass out.

Mace pulled back, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, I...” Coulson gasped for air. “Never done this before.”

“Really? Damn, I owe Ward twenty bucks!”

“You were betting on this?”

Mace’s eyes widened. “Oh, no, no. It was just a conversation. I can’t believe you have never—

Coulson shrugged. “It’s not like I never considered it. My marriage never felt completely right, you know. But I didn’t even know where to start. After a while of being alone you get used to being lonely.”

“I’m sorry, Phil.” Mace kissed him again, sucking his lower lip. “But you can get your fill now. Any curiosity you might have.” Mace grinned.

Coulson knew he was blushing. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked around.

“Here?”

Mace grinned. “You fight Hydra but are scared of getting caught?”

“Well, how do you feel about someone seeing me on my knees sucking your cock?”

Mace growled and pulled Coulson to him. “Damn, do you even know how hot that type of talk is?”

Coulson laughed and kissed him back.

“Wanna suck my dick?”

“Yes, please.”

Mace pulled back, grinning. Coulson could tell he was undoing the bottom part of his suit. He felt his stomach tighten in knots suddenly. He had never done anything like this. What was he thinking? He wouldn’t even know where to start. Maybe if he stopped now Mace wouldn’t be too angry.

“Phil?”

“Yeah?” Coulson looked down. “Holy shit!”

Mace chuckled. “Shhhh.” He gripped his neck and leaned his head against Coulson’s.

“Sorry, that’s just...” Coulson swallowed. “It’s huge!”

“Thank you.”

Coulson chuckled. “You must think I’m an idiot.”

“No.” Mace moved closer, gripping Coulson’s hips and pulling him toward the throbbing cock that was jumping in the cold air of the hallway. “I’m sure this is all a little nerve wrecking.”

Coulson hummed. He felt Mace’s cock rub against his crotch and groaned when he started to harden. He took a deep breath and wrapped his right hand around the throbbing shaft. They both moaned.

Mace kissed him. “Shit, it’s been too long.”

“I like how soft it is....” Coulson paused when Mace laughed and looked up at him. “Well....it’s not soft. It’s just.... the skin feels velvety but you’re like a steel bar right now and—

Mace leaned in and kissed him again, shoving him against the wall while sucking his lower lip. Their hips started rubbing against each other. Mace bit his neck. “You’re adorable when you fumble.”

Coulson laughed and pushed his glasses up his nose. He couldn’t resist but touch Mace again. He hummed as he wrapped both of his hands around the warm shaft this time. Mace hissed and bit his lower lip, looking down at Coulson’s hands.

He stroked slowly at first, trying to figure out what Mace liked. Coulson didn’t want to hurt him or make this a quick thing. He ran his fingernails along the underneath of the shaft, whimpering at how soft the skin was. Mace yelped when he touched his balls, so Coulson leaned in for another kiss while he massaged them in his hand.

Mace panted between kisses. “If you’ve never done .... oh fuck ... where did you learn this?”

Coulson pulled back, grinning. “Forget I have one too?”

Mace laughed and kissed him again. They slowed down for a few minutes, but Coulson kept his strokes going and after a while Mace started making pained noises. He placed his hand on top of Coulson’s.

“Can you put it in your mouth, please?”

Coulson tried to keep his breathing normal. He knew his eyes were wide, but Mace looked like he was high and not even aware of where he was.

“For this you’ll actually have to tell me what to do,” Coulson said, using the wall as guidance to sink on his knees.

Something snapped far off and they both looked toward the noise. When nothing happened, Mace turned to him with a smirk.

“Don’t worry, I know you’ll enjoy it.”

Coulson watched while Mace stroked his cock. Somehow, it was getting bigger and harder. The red head was dripping clear liquid that Mace spread all over his shaft. Coulson’s breathing quickened when he stopped and looked down at him. Mace moved even closer, pointing his cock toward Coulson’s mouth. He rubbed the head around his lips.

“Open up.”

Coulson hummed and opened his mouth. He coughed when the head and an inch or two of Mace’s cock pushed in. He was thick. Coulson tried not to cough again.

Mace smiled and placed a hand on top of his head. “Breath through your nose...that’s it.... oh yeah...oh fuck.”

Coulson tried to keep his breathing even and hoped he would have enough oxygen the more Mace pushed his cock in. His lips were already stretched, and saliva was dripping out of the corners of his mouth. After a minute of just feeling the throbbing monster in his mouth Coulson wiggled his tongue against the underneath experimentally.

“Oh fuck!” Mace leaned forward.

When Coulson did it again, Mace’s right hand gripped the short hair at the base of his neck. Coulson tried to suck him just a little bit. Mace groaned and pulled his hair. Coulson frowned and jerked his head back a few times. Mace understood what he needed and pulled out.

“Am I doing something wrong?” Coulson wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Mace was gripping his cock like he was worried it would burst. He was panting and sweating. Coulson saw how dilated his pupils were when he looked up.

“Why would you say that?” Mace asked, frowning.

“Because...” Coulson pushed his glasses up his nose and tried not to look at the hard cock only inches away from his face. “Every time I try to do what...what I think will feel good, you growl and pull my hair.”

Mace laughed. He straightened up and jerked his cock. Coulson tried not to blush and looked down. Maybe he just wasn’t good at pleasing a partner, no matter their gender. He jumped when Mace’s warm palm touched his cheek.

“Coulson, can you please look at me?” Mace smiled down at him. “I was doing that because it felt too good. I needed to do something to keep it together or it would have already been over.”

Coulson smiled and nuzzled the head of Mace’s cock. He didn’t even stop and think about it. He just felt the need to. “So, we can go back to doing that?”

Mace laughed. “Yes, please.”

Coulson laughed as well. He looked around to make sure the hallway was still empty before he pulled Mace’s cock into his mouth again. This time he was used to the girth and knew how to breath around it. Coulson sucked in his cheeks and pulled the shaft almost all the way in before he gagged and let it go. It popped out dripping and even harder, bobbing in front of Coulson’s face.

“Fuck you’re going to kill me.” Mace leaned forward and placed his right hand against the wall.

Coulson looked up as he stroked him with both hands. “Would you rather do this somewhere more comfortable?”

Mace wrapped his other hand around the back of Coulson’s head and nudged his head back toward his cock. “After... if I try to walk right now, I won’t make it far.”

Coulson chuckled and sucked him back in. He tried to build up the sensations this time. Teased the head and Mace’s balls. He sucked at different intervals to keep the giant hovering over him on edge.

Mace growled. “Oh fuck...I’m gonna…”

Coulson tried not to flinch but the load that Mace let off was bigger than he expected. He chocked and grunted, opening his mouth so he could breathe. Mace moved back and continued jerking his cock which surprisingly kept shooting off more ropes of cum. Coulson laughed when some landed on his face. He swallowed and licked his lips, wiped his face with his hand and sucked the fingers clean.

Mace was still panting. “Shit. That was...embarrassing.”

“What?” Coulson looked up at him, frowning.

“I usually... I can last for hours. Your mouth was too good.” Mace leaned down and kissed him.

Coulson grinned when he pulled back and stood up. He helped Mace tuck himself back in and wrapped his hands around the man’s waist.

“Well, we did debrief for the night. Would you like a chance to redeem yourself and keep me up for hours?”

Mace laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
